power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Skye Rhodes
"Ready, Jungle Beast Spirt Unleash"-Morphing call "With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger"-Roll Call "With the spirit of a tiger full fury-Jungle Master Red Ranger!"-Jungle Master Mode. '''Skye Rhodes '''is the new Red Tiger Ranger and is the daughter of Casey Rhodes and middle sister of Jacob Rhodes and big sister of Maddie Rhodes. (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) Biography Early Life Skye was young after the Legendary War she spend her time Training with her Dad and Brother and Sister to channel her Inner Animal Spirit and discovered her Spirit of the Tiger like her Fathers. One day Skye was 16 And she finished High School early of Her School Grades and quick learning and was attended to go to Ocean bluff University and Casey let her decide if she wants to go or not and Skye chose to Go to University as she went on the Bus with a Gift from her Dad a Locket of Her Family and her inside. Ranger Duties While away in OBU she and her 2 new friends Gabriella and Ricky were graduating University early if they’re amazing credits and grades but the school was attack by Rinshi and Skye discovered that Dai Shi is still alive and she took Gabriella and Ricky to JKP and she went to the back of the kitchen to look for her father’s mentor RJ when the parlor was closed they snuck in and went to the loft to look for the Solar Morphers and she decided to use their animal spirits to find them and it landed on the board as she steps on the loose floor they found them and went into battle as Skye became the New Red Ranger. Episode 21: Red Tiger in Love with Shaolin While working at Jungle Karma Ricky notice the man as Dane Wilson asking where is Skye as she arrives as they talk to him Ricky became suspicious about Dane seems like he knew Skye as Gabriella and Ricky saw him kissing Skye they know that the 2 are in love as Skye reveals that she and Dane have been dating since she was a Senior But Skye refused to tell her dad that she’s dating Shaolin Ranger Dane Wilson when her dad Casey saw the two kissing in the Alley he became concerned when he was shock to see Skye and Dane dating in the end Casey accepts Skye and Dane’s relationship as Dane purposes to Skye after the Battle with Dai Shi. Arsenal *Solar Morpher *Tiger Battle Claw *Jungle Chucks *Shark Sabers *Strike Rider Zords *Tiger Zord *Shark Zord *Gorilla Zord Personality Family * Casey Rhodes - Father * Lena Rhodes - Mother * Jacob Rhodes - Big brother * Maddie Rhodes - Little Sister * Dane Wilson - Husband * Leah Wilson - Daughter Appearance Skye is a 17 year old girl with blonde hair with brown eyes and is wearing a red T-Shirt and blue jeans and red tennis shoes and likes to do train her friend to unleashed they’re animal spirits. Category:Human Category:Females Category:Red Ranger Category:Leader S S S S